


Time Outs

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't believe in love; this makes sex with Loki easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Outs

**Author's Note:**

> First experiment in writing straight up (and straight) explicit(-ish) pwp. Super mild pain motifs present.

The bar was packed, although people were slowly beginning to trickle out. The young people stayed, continuing to drink themselves sick. Natasha glanced at them, face stoic, but she was disgusted by their stupid antics. She ordered another shot of vodka.

Someone sat down beside her. "I apologize for the late hour."

Natasha accepted the drink from the bartender and downed it. Only then did she face Loki.

"I'm bored of this place. Let's get going."

"But I just arrived."

"Think of that beforehand next time."

She paid her tab and left the bar, knowing Loki would follow.

 

Once the hotel door was closed, she shoved Loki into the wall. "That's what you get for making me wait." She kissed him as she pushed him hard, hoping it hurt. Loki, infuriatingly, didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders, pulling her in.

They stayed there for a moment. Gradually, they relaxed their holds on one another. Loki caught her lip between his teeth and gently rolled it around. When he let go, Natasha grabbed his lapels, pulled him away from the wall, and shoved him back onto the desk. His head hit the wall with a sharp crack. He grabbed her shoulders to steady himself.

She slipped her hands beneath his jacket. He shrugged it off and removed his tie. Natasha watched him, chewing her lip, mimicking his actions from before. Then she leaned forward, pulling his shirt apart. The buttons popped off around her.

She shivered as Loki bit her shoulder. His hands snaked around her back and undid her dress. Backing up, she let it slip from her body. Loki's eyes followed her. She reveled in the attention.

"Come over here," she said, crooking a finger.

Loki slipped off the desk, shedding his shirt. Without warning, he tackled her to the bed. Their fingers and lips ran all over each other, groping and grasping. She shivered as his tongue flicked into her cleavage. He pulled the bra down with his teeth and then sucked in a nipple. She pushed his face further into her breasts. Her fingernails dug into the skin of his head.

He worked his way downward with wet kisses. He dipped his tongue in and out of her belly. Suddenly, he bit her. Natasha didn't cry out. She watched, pleased and fascinated, as Loki licked up the blood that beaded up from the broken skin.

Finally, he moved to her panties. He slipped them off, and she wrapped her legs around his head. Loki went down on her, licking and nipping at her clit. She squeezed his head with her thighs, and he sped up. His fingers dug into her thighs as he worked on her, ten points of teasing, mild pain.

She came with a low moan.

Released from her grip, Loki stood up. He stripped naked and then crawled on top of Natasha. She waited, patient, until he was right above her. Then she quickly wrapped her legs around him, grabbed him by the arms, and flipped him over. She looked down on him, pushing his shoulders farther into the mattress. With a sudden ferocity, she bit his lip. Blood ran from the wound. A predatory grin on his face, Loki licked it away.

She squeezed his cock. He threw his head back, gripping her by the shoulders, scratching her skin.

She squeezed it again, harder.

He writhed underneath her, and she grew heady with the power she had over him. She recognized that he was letting her toy with him as she him with her, but she still enjoyed it.

She began to stroke him gently. Loki growled, but she kept the slow pace. Her fingers teased over the head of his cock before trailing down and then back up again. She continued this, and Loki lifted his hips, trying to entice her to do more.

Finally, she took pity on him. She rolled a condom onto his cock and then lowered herself down.

They set up a fast, hard rhythm. Loki placed his hands on her hips and moved with her. The sounds of their heavy breathing and the squeak of the bed springs filled their ears. As they approached orgasm, Loki pushed himself up, so that he was sitting, and her breasts were smashed against his chest. He tore at her back with his fingers; she bit his ear. She slipped a hand between them to rub over herself. They rode the mild pain through their release, Loki first, Natasha following close behind.

They stopped and panted against one another. Loki was still in Natasha.

"You're not all done yet, are you?" she said into his neck.

"Not yet."

 

When they had finished, a few hours later, Natasha cleaned herself off, slipped her clothes back on, and dropped some money on the counter for the room. Loki always took much more time leaving. Natasha didn't care. He could do as he liked.

"Next week?" he asked as she double checked her belongings.

Natasha met his gaze. He was spread out on the bed still, small scratches and wounds marking his body. Their injuries to one another were nothing; they would heal within a few days. That wasn't what they sought. 

He wore a self-satisfied look that she wanted to smack off.

"If we don't kill each other first."

She had a gun on her. She could try to kill him now if she wanted. It would be simple to reach into her purse as if she were checking her things once again to reach the gun.

But that wouldn't be fun.

Sex with Loki was easy: no commitment, no attachment, no regret. On these nights, they shared a truce and an allowance to learn about one another intimately. During the day, it was a race to see who could destroy the other first. And this was a game she planned on winning.

She sauntered out, aware of Loki’s gaze on her as she left. In the meantime, she didn’t mind putting on a bit of a show.


End file.
